DuBois (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Madagascar *First Appearance: Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Last Appearance: Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Availability: Unlockable (Complete Single Event Match #53: Escape from Monte Carlo) *Voice Actor: Alanna Ubach (voiced her in the M3 videogame) Bio Strangled her first parrot, flushed down a goldfish, punched her first snake at the age of 7. Captain Chantel DuBois (or Crazy Lady as the animals call her) is now leader of Monte Carlo's Animal Control with a perfect score. As such, her biggest goal is to add the head of a lion to her collection of stuffed animal heads she sees as her trophies - Alex. With that goal in mind, she follows the group around all of Europe and even to New York City. And demonstrates a unique skill and even human strength, durability, speed, agility and perfection (that woman crushed through a wall without blinking!). And now, she's back (most likely from Madagascar where she was shipped to be the animals) to finally get that lion - and ogre, donkey, dragon and like everyone else! Gameplay DuBois is somewhat of an allround character. All of her stats are well-balanced which makes her good character for starters dispite her being unlockable. Below, you can find her moveset: Neutral Attack - punches one time Forward Tilt - does a forward karate kick Up Tilt - does a karate kick upwards Down Tilt - does a spin with her left floor on the ground Dash Attack - punches three times Up Smash - does a salto and kicks upwards, then lands on the same spot she jumped up Forward Smash - does an uppercut Down Smash - does a helicopter king forward Neutral Aerial - punches once Forward Aerial - does a forward karate kick Back Aerial - whirls around 180 degree while does a kick with her right foot Down Aerial - does a drillkick downwards Pummel - punches several times while her enemy sits in her net Forward Throw - swings her butterfly net and throws her enemy forwards Back Throw - whirls around 180 degree and throws her enemy in that direction Up Throw - throws her enemy upwards Down Throw - whirls around and lets of her enemy go Neutral Special Move - Poison Dart '''(shoots a dart) '''Side Special Move - Wrath of Animal Patrol (punches and kicks several times) Up Special Move - Pole Ice '''(uses her staff to spin it over her head) '''Down Special Move - Net Shooter (places a net shooter on her shoulder and shoots nets encaging hit enemies for a while Allstar Rumble - Gets on her scooter and follows her enemies while being invincibile doing a lot of damage by smashing her scooter into her enemies Trivia *DuBois is the fourth female character announced to be playable in DAR, the first being Ginormica, the second Fiona and the third Tigress. *DuBois has been revealed announced on September 22th 2013 alongside Toad. *This has been done as both show an intense hatred towards an entire species (in her case it's animals in general), plan to get rid of them violently, both live in an European capital (in her case Monte Carlo of Monaco), both are rather fast, both have henchman and both fight from afar and nearby. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters